Knitting looms with a plurality of knitting pegs extending upwardly from the base and having a solid base structure are generally known, as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 7,506,524. However, if a knitting peg breaks off in its receiving opening in a conventional loom, it can be difficult to remove the broken portion of the knitting peg from the loom, potentially forcing a user to replace the loom. Further, knitting pegs may easily fall out of conventional looms.